The present invention provides an auxiliary condenser cooling device for particular use in the air conditioner system of an automobile, and particularly relates to a water-cooling auxiliary device for accelerating the thermal exchange rate in the heat exchanger of the air conditioner and thereby enhance air conditioning performance.
It is well known that an air conditioner adapted for automobile is mainly operated on a condenser 1 as shown in FIG. 1 which is a kind of heat exchange means and serves to remove the heat of the gasified coolant, compressed by a compressor 2 into a high temperature and pressure state, thus condensing the gasified coolant into high-pressure liquid coolant at its normal temperature, with all the heat so absorbed from the gasified coolant being removed and ejected into the atomosphere.
In such type of condenser 1, if the circulation of the cooling air is insufficient, the thermal exchange efficiency becomes poor, and the collected heat from the compressor 2 as well as the evaporator 3 is not able to be sufficiently removed therefrom via the condenser into the atmosphere. As a result of the poor heat exchanging condition, the gasified coolant can not be liquefied satisfactorily, thereby causing the air cooling process to become inefficient.
To improve the air circulation in the heat exchanger, generally, a 6-vane fan is used in place of a 4-vane fan to increase the amount of delivered air at the cost of increasing engine burden and fuel consumption. The addition of vanes can supply more cooling air to the condenser, but the thermal exchange in the air conditioner is not accordingly improved, especially under hot and dry conditions. In such case, the air conditioner can not function well and cooled air cannot be produced instantly or even at all. In case of a rainy day, the air contains more moisture than usual, and that helps a great deal to increase the efficiency of the thermal exchange taking place in an air conditioner, thereby resulting in the common experience that an air conditioner produces cooler air under such circumstance.